great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson 2: Trudging the "Temp" Path
" " is the second manga chapter in Tohru Fujisawa's Great Teacher Onizuka manga series. Summary Now, ( Eikichi ) Onizuka is in a saloon, he wants to change his hairstyle. The barber reminds Onizuka of saying previously that this hairstyle is his trademark, and he wouldn't change it easily. On hearing that, Onizuka tells the barber just to follow his instructions and cut his hair the way he wants it. He then says that he is doing so because he wants to change his lifestyle to suit the one of a teacher's. A little while then, the barber is finished and goes on to show Onizuka the result. Upon looking at the mirror, Onizuka goes on a rampage as the result isn't what he wanted.... In the next scene, Onizuka is washing his face, and then looks at the mirror, revealing the image that we will see for a long time, and still see for now. He starts praising himself when ( Ryuji )Danma enters his room, still brushing his teeth. He starts teasing Onizuka about how Onizuka is starting to act like a real teacher, and tells him to teach his students how to race in a motor race. Onizuka declines, as he wants to be a real teacher. Outside the building where they lives, Damna remembers that their old school also have those teacher-training programs, and how both of them always have fun on bullying them, even spitting on their face. Onizuka says he remembers, but without the training session, he can't become a fully-qualified teacher, and he can't use a stand-in for that. Danma, realizing that, starts to coerce Onizuka to forget his new-found dream, by scaring him of those problem kids, and also of the fact that Onizuka will end up fired because of flirting with girls. Or he may punch those problematic kids, making into the headlines. But Onizuka says he won't do that, but suddenly, 2 students that look like triads gang members went by, and Onizuka is examining them closely, much to Danma's anxiety. In the next scene, Onizuka is going to school, thinking about all the benefits he will have as a teacher. He starts imagining a female student asking her for tutorials, but actually wants to flirt with him. He is so occupied with his dirty fantasy that he is fined for a traffic offence. In the next scene, Onizuka finally arrives at Musashino High School, the place he will become a trainee. He comments that he has arrived in heaven, full with cute chicks with short skirts and baggy socks, and his eyes are so clouded he can't see the male students, only the girls. Onizuka notices that bald teachers are also respected, and he remembers about ( Erika ) Nakajima. He then assumes that if a bald man could get a beautiful girl like her, he can do it too. Suddenly, someone calls him 'teacher', and Onizuka is shocked and he quickly snuffs out his cigarette, just like a guilty student. Then suddenly he realizes that he is a 22 years old teacher now and turns around to see a girl ( Nanako Mizuki ) smiling at him. Mizuki asked him if he is a teacher. Onizuka starts to stammer, and finally managed to say yes. He then asks Mizuki, what this teacher could do for her. Mizuki then asks for the ball at his feet. Only then Onizuka realizes that a ball is there, and embarrassedly kicks the ball to Mizuki, and makes some stupid comments about the ball to Mizuki. Mizuki thanks him, then goes off playing with her friends. Looking at Mizuki, Onizuka is so happy with teaching at a school full with cuties. He starts to dream about bedding one of them before another person interrupts him again, commenting that how fast Onizuka starts to take action. Onizuka is shocked again and turns around to see a man that about his age and the same style, smiling at him. Onizuka asks who he is, the man introduces himself as Hidero Osawa, and just like Onizuka, he is a trainee. Onizuka begins to calm down, as Osawa continues telling him that this is the 3rd time he has become a trainee, much to Onizuka's shock again. Onizuka comments that 3 times mean that Osawa has been doing that for 3 years, and Osawa answers it happened because of a special reason, much to Onizuka's interest. Osawa then say it was because of this, making a hand gesture to Onizuka ( webmaster note: I don't really understand what Osawa's hand gesture means, but obviously Onizuka does. The hand gesture is just like the "f**k you" sign that I know and use a lot, only that instead of using the middle finger, Osawa use his little finger instead. Anyone who know the meaning of it, e-mail me at urumi@elly.aphelaura.net or post it at the message board, when I have it up). Onizuka is shocked, and begs to know more. Osawa then says he 'devoured' 13 of them 2 years back, and 20 last year. He then proceeds to tell Onizuka on how he did it at the rooftop or in the car or the park. And that's why he keeps doing it, becoming a trainee to satisfy his addiction. As they walks away, Osawa offers his experience to Onizuka. He then adds that he has a collection of his victims' uniforms. Onizuka then starts to beg for a sailor uniform, and Osawa agrees to give him one. While at the same time, Mizuki is watching them, smiling intently. The next scene shows a teacher briefing all the trainees in the teacher room, with some of the senior teachers commenting about them in the background. One of the trainee then asks a question whether she can go home straight after class, as she have another part-time job. The teacher says no as they must do a daily report and prepare for next day's lesson. Then another trainee who looks like a bar hostess asks if her attire ( a low cut blouse that reveals her cleavage with extremely short miniskirt ) is appropriate, as she have a night job. And of course the answer is a resounding "YES". Onizuka silently thinks about the many faces of people that would be teachers nowadays. The teacher then asks for them to ask further questions to their mentors. Onizuka and Osawa are walking to their respective classes, escorted by their mentors. Osawa comments that there are not many people who really have the passion to become a teacher nowadays, and how today's teachers face so much problems such as disciplinary problems and test wars. But the most important thing is that they must reach out for the female students and 'help' them, and Onizuka quickly agrees on that. As they goes their separate ways, Osawa reminds Onizuka, that as a teacher, it's not impossible to have a 16-years old wife when you are 40. Onizuka is stunned, and starts to imagine how his life will be at 40 if he has a 16-year-old wife, and it'll be sex, sex and sex all the time. He smiles at the idea, and strengthens his resolve to become a fully qualified teacher. As he entered his class..... .....it is full with thugs and punks, throwing things here and there, ignoring both Onizuka and his mentor in front of the classroom. Onizuka is shocked, and wonders if he has landed in the wrong class. Furthermore, he doesn't see any of those cute chicks with miniskirts anywhere in the class. His mentor then asks Onizuka to introduce himself, but Onizuka is completely ignored by the class. By now Onizuka's shock has turned into anger, but one of the students ( face is full with scars ) approaches him and wants to shake his hand. As Onizuka just shows his hand, the student spits on his face :) . The whole class is laughing as Onizuka turns into anger. The student sees that, and dares Onizuka to hit his face, so he can make a report to the ministry of education. Onizuka struggles to control his anger as we move on to the next scene... At the teacher's room, Osawa shows his pity to Onizuka, for him being given the worst O class. Onizuka then states that he will kill them all if they do that again, even if he will be fired. Osawa then tells Onizuka to relax, as he will introduce one of his targets to Onizuka later, which somewhat managed to calm Onizuka a bit. Onizuka then asks Momoi, the trainee with low-cut blouse, on how she is doing, and she replies that her class is full with weirdoes, who just wanted to peep inside her skirt. She then shows some 'introductory' letters she get from them, which are really love-letters, to Onizuka amazement. While the other trainee ( the one who asked the first question at the briefing - and quite cute too ) says while her students is fine, her mentor is a pervert, just like when he was her homeroom teacher when she was still studying. All 4 of them then complains of not being permitted to use the teacher's lounge to smoke, as another trainee ( ugly ) who wants to mix with them is told to shut up. Osawa then asked the other 3 ( Onizuka, Momoi and the trainee who asked the first question ), whether they really want to be a teacher. The trainee says that she just wanted the qualification, and Momoi seconds her, adding that this work is tiring, and she just wants to marry a rich man. Osawa also agrees with both of them, saying that for there's no good putting too much on this profession, the best things about teaching are only guaranteed salary and a lot of holidays. Teachers nowadays face a lot of problems: disciplinary problems for instance, so if they don't control themselves, they will face a lot of problems. Osawa then sums it up, that they shouldn't take their job seriously, and lashes at the ugly trainee when she says Osawa is wrong. Onizuka is silent all the time. Onizuka is sitting under the stairs peeping, as he is evaluating what Osawa said earlier in the teacher's room. He seems to agree with most of what Osawa said. Furthermore, he plans to take revenge on those thugs in his class, killing them all. Suddenly a voice is calling his name. Onizuka raised his head just to see a cleavage in front of him. Only at that time he realizes that Mizuki is squatting before him. Mizuki asks what's he doing under the stairs. Onizuka is silent as he is panicking. Then Mizuki asks him if he is a trainee and if he still recognises her. Mizuki then tell Onizuka that she is a student of his class and thanks him, and introduces herself to him. Onizuka can only say hi to her. On the way to his class, Onizuka silently rejoices that at least there was a cute girl after all in his class, and this fact raises his spirits. In the class though, he iss completely ignored again by the students. Suddenly he screws up in his teaching, as the students laugh at him for being stupid. Onizuka, suppressing his anger, then try to cover his mistake by asking the class if they know the answer. Suddenly Mizuki raises her hand to answer, and she answers it correctly. She also corrects his other mistakes, and in the end, he end up teaching only her.... At the ramen stall with Osawa, Onizuka comments on Mizuki for being so good in her studies, and wonders why she is in the O class ( the students average marks is only 10% ). He adds that no matter what, he must finishes the probation period with flying colours, so he have to put the plan of killing the rogue students in his class on hold, so he can achieve his dream to marry a young student when he's 40. And he finishes his speech by saying he will become the best teacher in Japan. Suddenly Osawa is laughing and making fun of Onizuka's ambition to become a great teacher. He also says that Onizuka is completely nuts just because he has Mizuki as his supporter as we fade away... At Inokashira park, Onizuka is seen carrying a bag full with grade A videos and porn magazines. He comments that he still have to make his report. Suddenly he sees Mizuki near the park's stairs. Onizuka can't believe what he' seeing as he sees her in tears. He asks what happened and Mizuki says that she ran away from her home. Suddenly he remembers the Erika Nakajima scenario with his teacher. Mizuki asks him what's wrong with him, but Onizuka then realises that he can follow Nakajima's teacher's luck very early. He turns and stares at Mizuki, as she asks him if she can go to his home tonight, and he gives the green light while disbelieving his luck...... References * https://www.miyabiaizawa.com/manga/2.php Category:Manga Chapters